Typical buildings or houses have systems to control rainwater; composed of gutters (horizontal component) and leader pipes or downspout pipes (vertical component). Occasionally the gutters or downspouts may become clogged restricting the flow of water. This invention provides an additional collection and cleaning location to existing or future systems.